1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device in which an electric resistance in a carrier path is modulated by changing a voltage applied to the carrier path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device, a field-effect transistor (FET) and a bipolar transistor are mainly used as active elements, and a large scaled integrated circuit can be cheaply manufactured.
However, the number of interconnections in a chip has been recently increased enormously, an operation test of the chip has recently become impossible as a matter of fact, and a consumed electric power required for the chip cannot be moreover increased. Therefore, the integration level of chips in the conventional semiconductor device almost reaches its limit.
Therefore, an active element which is operated at a high speed and a low consumed electric power according to a new operation principle is required in place of the FET and the bipolar transistor.
Also, it has been recently required to process and store a large volume of data at a high speed, so that a magnetic recording device in which a large volume of data is recorded at a high density and a high speed has been recently required. In addition, a magnetic sensor operated at a higher speed and a higher sensitivity than a conventional one has been recently required.